Naruto, The Story that never was
by lgootzeit
Summary: I do not own Naruto. So. What if the event's of Naruto still happened, but everyone was still alive. Explore this and more in "Naruto, The Story that never was


**Chapter One: The Fourth Hokage's Son**

In Konoha there was a boy named Naruto. Naruto was the son of the great Fourth Hokage. Today is the day when Naruto graduates from the academy.

Kushina: Naruto! You're going to be late! Wake up!

Naruto: Just a few more minutes mom.

Kushina banged down the door.

Kushina: Naruto, you're going to be late for the graduation ceremony at the acadamy!

Naruto: AAAAHHHH! What? I'm going to be late! I have to hurry!

Naruto ate his breakfast and Kushina and Minato escorted him to the academy.

Minato: Hey there Naruto. Big day today huh?

Naruto: Yeah it sure is. Im going to graduate from the acadamy and become Hokage! Just you watch!

Minato: That's a very big goal Naruto. You think you can reach it?

Naruto: You bet dad!

Sasuke and Fugaku arrived at the acadamy at the same time Naruto and his family did.

Sasuke: Hokage? As if. Im going to become Hokage. You don't stand against me Naruto.

Naruto: Oh yeah?

Sasuke: Yeah!

Fugaku: Alright boys settle down. It's your graduation day so you have to behave.

Sasuke and Naruto went into the acadamy. While everyone got into their seats, the head teacher of the class, Iruka Umino took attendence. After he finished taking attended he had a big announcement for everyone in the class.

Iruka: As of today you are all ninjas. To get here you faced difficult trials and hardships, but thats nothing. What comes next will be far more difficult. Now you are only genin, first level ninjas. All the genin will be grouped into three man squads. Each squad will be led by a jounin, an elite ninja.

Sakura & Ino: (A three man squad?)

Ino: Well someone is going be in Sasuke's group. I wonder who.

Sakura: I don't know. (CHAA! IM GOING TO BE WITH SASUKE SO STAY AWAY FROM HIM YOU HAG!)

Sasuke: (A three man squad. That will only slow me down. I wish brother would teach me...)

Naruto: (I want to be with Sakura, and well, I don't care as long as it's not Sasuke.)

Iruka: We want each squad to have a balance of strength and abilites so that's how we set them up. I will now announce the squads.

After some time Iruka got to Squad 7.

Iruka: Squad 7. Naruto Uzumaki...

Naruto: Huh?

Iruka: ...Sakura Haruno...

Sakura: Uh...

Naruto: YYYEEEAAAHHH!

Sakura: I'm doomed...

Iruka: ...and Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura: AAAAAHHHHH!

Naruto: I'm doomed...

Hinata looked over at the glum Naruto.

Hinata: (I won't be with Naruto then.)

Iruka: Next, Squad 8. Hinata Hyuga...

Hinata: Yes sir.

Iruka: ...Kiba Inuzuka...

Kiba: Hehehe.

Iruka: ...Shino Aburame.

Sakura threw the peace sign at Ino and Ino got frutrated.

Ino: AAARRRGGGHHH! How did you get in his group!?

Sakura: (Ka-ching! True love conquers all!)

Ino: GGGGGRRRRR!

Shikamaru: I don't get it. Why are you serious about that? He's not so special.

Ino: You are so beyond clueless Shikamaru. Don't you get it?

Shikamaru: No I don't get it 'cause I'm not a girl.

Ino sighs.

Ino: You're so full of yourself. Jealousy is a terrible thing. I'd hate to be on your squad.

Iruka: Now squad ten. Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara...

Ino: Ah!

Shikamaru: Heh! Did you say something about hating to be on my squad?

Ino: Grrr.

Iruka: ...and Choji Akamichi...

Ino: (Ah! Not food boy too!)

Naruto: Iruka Sensei. Why does a great ninja like me have to be in the same group with a slug like Sasuke?

Iruka: Sasuke has the best score of all the graduating students. Naruto, even though you are the Hokage's son you had the worst scores...

The class laughs.

Iruka: ...To create a balanced group we put the best student with the worst student.

Naruto: Argh!

Sasuke: Just make sure you don't get in my way. Loser.

Naruto: Grr! Hey what did you say?

Sasuke: Hard of hearing son of Hokage?

Sakura: Knock it off Naruto! Sit down!

The class continues to laugh.

Iruka: Ahem. After lunch you will meet your new jounin teachers. Until then class dismissed.

-End of Chapter-

 **Hey guys. If you liked this Chapter and want to see more leave a review and favorite this. Ill try to publish as much as possible.**


End file.
